


Green Lights And Loving

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom TK Strand, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Car Sex, Declarations Of Love, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Season/Series 01, Sex, Sex in a Car, Tarlos - Freeform, Top Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: TK and Carlos have sex in Carlos' Camero after the solar storm.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	Green Lights And Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I came up with this after seeing them lying on Carlos' car at the end of season one watching the lights in the sky.

It had started with them watching the night sky with the beautiful lights above. Then instead of just holding hands TK had moved in closer kissing Carlos. He finally realized what he wanted today. He wanted to be a firefighter, he wanted Carlos to be his boyfriend, he wanted to stay here in Austin and finally have some peace in his life. For days he'd been trying to figure it out, but earlier today it all had become clear. Now, his mind was clear of everything that wasn't Carlos. There was only what they were doing right now etched in his mind. 

Carlos was sitting in the passenger seat of the Camero with TK in his lap. Both of them had stripped down before they got in. They had started on top of the Camero, but moved inside because honestly metal had no give and it hurt. Carlos had the seat as far back as it could go and reclined. TK was straddling him slowly sinking down on his cock as Carlos' hands moved all over TK's body. He hadn't been sure at first not wanting TK to open his chest up again. He'd given Carlos a look and he hadn't been able to refuse him. TK was his weakness, but he didn't care because he'd fallen in love with him. 

TK moaned leaning in kissing Carlos as the sweet pleasure of being filled by his boyfriend washed over him. It didn't scare him anymore thinking of Carlos as his boyfriend. It turned him on and he wished he hadn't needed so much time, but it wasn't like they hadn't been already having sex. Carlos was the most patient person he'd ever been with. He was the most loving one too. Even did a few things that no other guy had wanted to do that TK enjoyed. He kept sinking down slowly not wanting to rush it. Half the time they went for a fast fuck, but this time he didn't want that. 

Carlos moved his hand down to the button that let the seat down more. It caused a whimper to slip out of TK because he moved farther onto Carlos as they reclined more. There was more room now for TK to move, but at the moment he was sitting still finally having bottomed out. Carlos pulled him down capturing his mouth in a kiss. TK might be setting the pace on when he moved, but Carlos set the pace on the kiss. It was a mix between tame and fire hot. Both of them moaning at how good it was. Carlos licked across TK's lips until he opened up and they went after each other's tongues. 

After breaking for air TK placed his hands on Carlos' shoulders and Carlos took hold of his hips. Carlos let TK move his self not wanting to hurt him if they went too fast. This was the first time they'd had sex since TK had gotten shot. At least actual sex like this, he'd given TK a blow job and he'd gotten a hand job. He refuse to let TK push his self so they mostly had cuddled. He hadn't been surprised at all that TK loved snuggling up. It was adorable in his book and he loved holding onto TK after sex. Some mornings he'd wake up being the one held too. TK's head on his chest as they laid there. Some times just talking, other times enjoying the silences that was never uncomfortable.

TK moaned as he moved so Carlos was barely inside of him. When he moved back down he clamped down around Carlos' cock getting a strangled moan from his man too. TK couldn't stop looking at Carlos and he was looking right back at him. Carlos was the first guy that had ever held his gaze while they had sex. It made it feel more real, at times more intense. It was how TK realized that things were different for once in his life. Carlos tightened his hold on TK's hips holding him in place. TK groaned at first, but then Carlos was thrusting up into him in short sharp thrusts hitting against his prostate. He let out a shout of pleasure losing his grip on Carlos' shoulders. He fell forward, but caught his self before he hit at full force against Carlos. It would have hurt if he had done that. 

Carlos kissed at TK's neck nipping and biting down before he ran his tongue along the spot he'd worried with his teeth. He still remembered the hickey he'd left on TK that first time they'd had sex. TK had text him that he was going to get him good in return. TK hadn't even noticed it until he'd gotten home and his dad had started smiling saying he was glad he'd moved on. Neither one of them could look at Owen for a few days after that or when he'd done a little role playing with TK. Carlos had acted like he was arresting TK not realizing that his dad hadn't left the fire station yet. TK was the one that had put the idea in his mind saying he should use the cuffs. 

TK moaned gripping the back of the seat as Carlos' thrust came faster. "More." He begged wishing they were flat on a bed right now. 

He loved it when Carlos pounded him into the mattress. He couldn't walk right for a few hours sometimes when they had one of their good fucks. Who was he kidding though, it was always perfect with Carlos. TK let out a slue of words that didn't make sense after Carlos changed the angle. Every thrust was slamming into his prostate now with the force he loved. He was trying to move down when Carlos pulled back, but he was holding him in place still. TK went to grab his cock knowing he was about to cum at any second. However, Carlos stopped him.

"Nope, you're cumming without touching yourself." Carlos said in a rough voice tightening his hold on TK. 

TK closed his eyes groaning at what Carlos was wanting. Ever since he'd said he couldn't cum unless he was jerked off during sex Carlos had proved him wrong. The first time it happened TK had been to blissed out to even realized he'd cum. For the first time in almost ten months he'd been having his ass ate out. He hadn't even had to ask Carlos if he'd do it. He'd flipped him over on the bed that night to get him ready. Carlos hadn't started with his fingers though, he'd buried his tongue in his ass. TK still remembered how fast he'd cum which had definitely embarrassed him. Carlos hadn't let him feel bad about it though. He'd done it again, but hadn't let him cum the second time. 

"Please." TK moaned. He might could cum untouched now, but he wanted Carlos' hand on him if he wouldn't let him do it his self.

"No, you know how good it feels afterwards." Carlos said in a low voice against TK's ear nipping below it. 

TK didn't care he let out a whine and with another thrust he was cumming. He shouted Carlos' name as he erupted between them. He felt Carlos cumming in the same moment feeling him with cum. He shut his eyes tight riding out the wave of pleasure before he cried out when Carlos' hand wrapped around his cock. Oh fuck did it feel wonderful as Carlos started stripping his cock. The cum that had exploded from him used as lube. He was slick and Carlos' hand was moving in quick sharp strokes. 

Carlos used his free hand to cup TK's face when he pulled back looking at him. He didn't take his eyes off of TK watching his boyfriend as TK erupted for a second time shooting his load between them and up on the ceiling of the Camero. Carlos grinned moving his thumb over the slit before he let go of TK not wanting to hurt him if he kept touching him now. He had known it was possible even when TK said it wouldn't happen. It might have started as proving him wrong, but now it was to get him to have the best orgasms possible. 

~TKC CTK~

TK didn't want to move after he came down from the high he was on. A high he'd never felt from drugs or alcohol, but he felt it every time he was with Carlos. It was like he was falling in the best way possible at times. Some times he was soaring, but Carlos always caught him. Carlos moved his hands over TK's back then down to his ass squeezing his cheeks where they were still joined. Something else he found TK loved, staying joined after sex. He placed lazy kisses against TK's neck since he was trying to catch his breath still. 

"How about we get dressed and I take you to my place. We can shower and go to sleep or have another round." Carlos suggested.

"Shower, sex, then a nap." TK said before he covered Carlos' mouth with his own. 

"Nap huh? You planning on getting fucked all night?" Carlos asked after they broke the kiss. 

"Long as I'm in your arms I don't care." TK said. "I'm sorry I ever had you doubt I want you for real. You are amazing and wonderful to me. I love you, I was just terrified to put my heart out there again. It's never been loved back, not really." He confessed not sure if it was too soon. He just couldn't let Carlos think he wasn't in love with him.

"I know you've been hurt and broken. I know why you didn't want to put a label on us. I promise you I'll do my best to never hurt you like the others have. I love you too, my sweet loving, adorable fierce Tiger." Carlos said cupping TK's face a smile forming on both their faces. "You are the most loveable person I know. I'm just sorry no one ever treated you like that before now. I'm being selfish too in being glad that they didn't love you enough to keep you either. It meant that I got to have you as mine." He added. 

"I'm glad too." TK said not able to say anything else before he brought their mouths together again. He finally felt the love coming back from the person he said it to. He never had to work to get Carlos to love him. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
